Du passé à l'avenir
by Lili76
Summary: Harry Potter est face à Voldemort, sur le lieu de la Bataille finale. Le dénouement n'est plus qu'une question de minutes, seul l'un deux pourra vaincre. Mais... Tout ne se passe pas comme prévu, loin de là. Et toute l'histoire s'en trouve chamboulée...


**J'ai eu un coup de cœur immédiat et total pour le personnage de Queenie Goldstein, des Animaux Fantastiques.**  
 **Immédiatement, mon cerveau a imaginé une rencontre entre elle et Harry. Ce couple me paraissait idéal, et... après quelques heures de travail, voilà le résultat.  
** **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé...**

* * *

Harry Potter faisait face à Voldemort, ignorant le bruit fracassant de la bataille autour d'eux.  
Il était mal en point. Il était blessé à plusieurs endroits, saignant de diverses plaies.  
Il tenait son bras gauche serré contre lui, après qu'un sort l'eut percuté violemment.  
Le jeune homme était couvert de boue et de terre à cause des chutes qu'il avait fait. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés à de multiples endroits.

Face à lui, l'homme-serpent se dressait fièrement. Il semblait en bien meilleure forme bien que les sorts d'Harry n'aient pas été tendres avec lui.  
D'un geste souple, il matérialisa un dôme brillant autour d'eux, les isolant. Il voulait probablement éviter que son jeune adversaire ne reçoive de l'aide.

Harry ne réagit pas, se contentant de le fixer et d'attendre son prochain mouvement. Le jeune homme commençait à fatiguer et il savait que s'il faisait une erreur ça serait probablement la fin pour lui.

Il était en paix, il savait qu'il ne survivrait pas à ce combat. Mais il voulait vaincre la créature qu'était devenu Tom Jedusor pour que ses amis puissent être libres et heureux.

Le Gryffondor s'obligea à penser à ses parents, à son parrain. A tous ceux qui avaient donné leurs vies pour combattre le monstre qui se dressait face à lui. Il mobilisa toute sa colère et toute sa haine.  
Il l'intensifia en pensant à ses amis et camarades qui risquaient leurs vies en ce moment même pour faire face aux Mangemorts, il pensa à ceux qui ne verraient pas le soleil se coucher.

Les deux hommes levèrent leurs baguettes en même temps, dans le silence assourdissant provoqué par la bulle magique.  
Il se jaugèrent quelques secondes, émeraude contre rubis, et deux sorts furent lancés.  
Un rayon vert rencontra un rayon bleu.

Les deux magies se mêlèrent, se mélangèrent, s'affrontèrent.

Malgré son bras tremblant et sa fatigue évidente, Harry tenait bon, mâchoire crispée.  
Bien que semblant en meilleur posture que son adversaire, Voldemort douta en voyant les sorts se rencontrer.

Lentement, Harry ferma les yeux, mobilisant toute sa volonté et toute sa force dans ce dernier sort qu'il avait jeté. Le sort de mort.  
Le jeune homme s'accrochait à sa baguette avec désespoir.

Il ouvrit les yeux au moment où leurs magies explosaient l'une contre l'autre.

Il vit le monstre tomber, mort. Puis le Survivant, celui-qui-venait-de-vaincre chancela avant d'être englouti par les ténèbres.

Ainsi, Harry Potter, n'entendit pas les hurlements quand le dôme se brisa et disparu à la mort de Voldemort.  
Il n'entendit pas la fin de la bataille ni les sanglots de ses amis.

Parce que là où leur affrontement avait eu lieu, il ne persistait que le corps de Voldemort.

Harry Potter s'était effondré et volatilisé. Il ne restait rien du héros.

* * *

Queenie Goldstein était une femme magnifique. C'était en tous cas l'avis général.  
Elle-même n'avait pas d'avis sur la question.

Lorsqu'elle était petite, sa mère caressait ses boucles blondes et lui murmurait qu'elle ressemblait à une poupée.

A dix-neuf ans, la jeune femme se moquait bien de savoir si elle était réellement jolie ou non. Elle savait juste qu'il lui suffisait de sourire et de prendre une voix douce pour obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait des hommes qui l'entouraient.

Lorsque Tina avait enfin trouvé l'amour, elle avait encouragé sa sœur à suivre son cœur. Après tout, sa maison, le Puckwoodgenie d'Ilvermorny était la maison du cœur. Et Queenie avait toujours été une grande sentimentale, croyant au destin et à l'amour.

Elle embarqua donc avec Tina en direction de l'Europe, frémissante à l'idée des aventures qu'elle allait vivre.  
Elle avait écouté Norbert lui parler de l'Angleterre son pays avec passion, et elle avait vu dans son esprit - en bonne _legilimens_ qu'elle était - Poudlard, l'école anglaise de Magie.  
Elle savait bien entendu qu'Ilvermorny avait été fondé sur le modèle de Poudlard et elle était impatiente à l'idée de découvrir la fameuse école.

L'Angleterre ne la déçu pas.  
Norbert et Tina avaient décidé de continuer à voyager et Queenie demanda à rejoindre Poudlard. Elle avait des talents certains de guérisseuse et comptait demander à y travailler en tant qu'infirmière.  
Après tout, dans une école de sorciers, c'était bien le poste qui ne pouvait pas rester vacant !

Norbert lui décrocha le poste d'assistante infirmière et la conduisit au château imposant.  
Queenie, heureuse, embrassa son futur beau-frère et lui souffla de se déclarer auprès de Tina. Elle lui devait bien une faveur après l'aide qui lui avait apporté !

Ainsi, Queenie Goldstein devint infirmière auprès de Mary Crockford. Les deux femmes s'entendaient à merveille et Mary avait pris Queenie sous son aile, lui apprenant tout ce qu'elle savait, décidée à faire d'elle son digne successeur.

Queenie découvrit que la vie d'infirmière était loin d'être tranquille : il y avait toujours un élève blessé à soigner.  
De plus, la jeune femme était à peine plus vieille que les septièmes années, et elle devait souvent repousser les avances maladroites de la population masculine de Poudlard.

Bien que Mary ne cessait de se plaindre de son visage d'ange qui tournait la tête des adolescents bourrés d'hormones, Queenie n'était pas vraiment gênée d'être au centre de l'attention.  
Bien qu'elle n'élève jamais la voix, la jeune femme savait se faire respecter.

Queenie aimait par-dessus tout se promener dans le parc de Poudlard. Lorsque les élèves étaient en cours comme en ce mercredi matin du 2 mai 1928.

Aussi, lorsque Queenie repéra une masse sombre près du lac, elle fronça les sourcils et s'approcha à grands pas, prise d'un soudain mauvais pressentiment.

Elle termina le trajet en courant, lorsque la masse sombre devint un corps étendu.

Le jeune homme - car c'en était un - devait avoir son âge et paraissait bien mal en point.  
Il était couvert de blessures, plus ou moins grave.  
Il devait être étudiant même si elle ne le reconnaissait parce qu'il portait un uniforme qui ressemblait étrangement à celui de Poudlard. Ses vêtements étaient légèrement différents mais elle reconnaissait sans aucun doute le blason de Gryffondor.

Le garçon était inconscient et serrait dans son poing sa baguette, comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
Et Queenie ne doutait pas qu'il avait mené une sacrée bataille pour être dans cet état, sale et amoché.

La jeune femme leva un regard pensif vers la forêt interdite, se demandant si son blessé avait été y faire un tour par pure bravade et y avait rencontré une créature belliqueuse.

Puis, ses réflexes de guérisseuse prirent le relais sur ses questions, et elle se pencha sur le corps pour vérifier qu'il était toujours vivant.  
Elle sentit un pouls lent mais régulier, et elle soupira de soulagement.

D'un coup de baguette gracieux, elle fit léviter le corps et l'entraîna à sa suite vers l'infirmerie de Poudlard, en gardant une main sur le poignet du jeune homme.

Lorsque Harry reprit connaissance, il lui fallut un moment pour que sa vue se stabilise. Un mal de tête lancinant le faisait souffrir et il avait l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un troupeau de centaures.  
Après quelques secondes, un plafond blanc apparut et il comprit qu'il était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de se souvenir ce qui avait bien pu se passer cette fois. Il ne parvenait plus à se souvenir comment il avait pu être blessé.

Soudain, il se souvint.

La bataille, Voldemort. Il tenta de se redresser mais une main douce mais ferme l'immobilisa.  
Une jeune femme blonde qu'il n'avait jamais vu se pencha vers lui et lui sourit.

Bien malgré lui, il lui rendit son sourire.

Avant qu'il ne puisse demander quoi que ce soit, elle répondit à ses questions.  
\- Oui tu es à l'Infirmerie de Poudlard. Je suis Queenie Goldstein, l'infirmière. Et je ne connais pas de Voldemort.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits et la jeune femme eut un rire de gorge des plus adorables.  
\- Je suis _legilimens_. Je m'excuse de t'avoir effrayé, je ne me rend pas compte. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais il avait la gorge trop sèche pour parler. Queenie réagit aussitôt en le redressant doucement et en portant un verre d'eau à ses lèvres avec un petit clin d'œil. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry se surprit à rougir.

Il but à petites gorgées, puis se présenta.  
\- Je suis Harry Potter.  
\- Et bien enchantée, Harry Potter. Qu'est il arrivé pour que tu sois blessé ainsi ?

Harry hésita en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Et bien... La bataille a eu lieu.

Queenie saisit sa baguette et ploya le poignet délicatement. Une chaise s'approcha et se posa au sol, près du lit. La jeune femme s'y installa gracieusement, sans quitter Harry des yeux.  
\- J'ai bien peur, jeune homme que tu aies pris un coup sur la tête. Je n'ai pas entendu parler de bataille.

Harry regarda autour de lui et constata que l'infirmerie était déserte. Il était le seul patient.  
Queenie reprit après un moment.  
\- Je vais devoir prévenir le Directeur Dippet de ta présence.

Harry réagit aussitôt.  
\- Dippet ? Mais je croyais que ce serait le professeur McGonagall qui succéderait à Dumbledore !  
\- Oh ? Tu connais le professeur Dumbledore ? Je peux le faire appeler si tu veux !

Harry blêmit. La mort de Dumbledore avait été un choc pour lui, et cette jeune femme lui apprenait nonchalamment qu'il était toujours présent.  
\- Oui, je le connais bien.

Queenie sourit et se releva pour se diriger d'un pas sautillant vers un petit bureau. Elle se pencha pour écrire quelques mots sur un parchemin. Puis, elle l'enchanta et le papier se transforma en petit oiseau qui s'envola.

\- Voilà, Harry. Il ne devrait pas tarder à venir.

Harry sourit d'un air incertain, fasciné par cette jeune femme étrange. Elle semblait être à peine plus vieille que lui. Par certains côtés, elle lui faisait penser à Luna. Elle avait le même air rêveur, bien qu'elle soit loin d'être aussi originale que son amie.  
Il la regarda se rasseoir, toujours aussi gracieuse, et elle l'observa soigneusement, le faisant rougir.  
\- Je t'ai nettoyé et soigné les coupures que tu avais sur le visage mais je vais devoir te faire déshabiller pour te soigner correctement.

Harry devint écarlate, subitement gêné. Queenie se mit à rire, amusée.  
\- Tu sais, c'est mon travail. Ne sois pas si timide !

Au moment où l'on frappait à la porte, Harry décida que Queenie Goldstein était redoutable.

L'homme qui entra figea Harry. Le jeune homme manqua même de perdre à nouveau connaissance, et Queenie se précipita face à lui pour qu'il puisse reprendre ses esprits.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était le professeur Dumbledore qui venait d'entrer. Simplement, il était... et bien, jeune. Beaucoup trop jeune.  
Harry inspira brusquement, provoquant une douleur dans sa poitrine puis murmura d'une voix incertaine.  
\- Professeur Dumbledore ? Albus Dumbledore ?

Queenie observait Harry d'un air inquiet, et Albus Dumbledore, Professeur de métamorphose, regardait le curieux jeune homme de l'infirmerie d'un air presque amusé.  
\- Effectivement jeune homme. Je suis Albus Dumbledore.

Voyant que Harry était au bord de la crise de panique, Queenie prit le relais.  
\- Voici Harry Potter, Professeur. Je l'ai trouvé inconscient dans le parc. Il avait l'air de vous connaître mais... il vous trouve trop jeune par rapport à ses souvenirs.

Albus Dumbledore sourit.  
\- Vraiment. Quel jour sommes-nous, jeune homme ?  
\- Le 2 mai, Monsieur.

Queenie regarda le professeur de métamorphose, d'un air interdit.  
\- C'est exact. Nous sommes bien le 2 mai.

Harry hocha la tête.  
\- Oui. Le samedi 2 mai.

Le sourire d'Albus s'élargit et une lueur de victoire passa dans ses yeux, comme s'il était heureux d'avoir éclairci un mystère.  
\- J'ai bien peur que nous ne soyons Mercredi 2 mai, Monsieur Potter.

Harry secoua la tête, perplexe.  
\- Non, non. Je suis certain que nous sommes samedi aujourd'hui.  
\- Monsieur Potter... Pourriez-vous me donner l'année ?  
\- 1998.

Queenie étouffa une exclamation de surprise en collant ses mains sur sa bouche, dévisageant Harry. Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.  
\- Je risque de vous causer un choc, Monsieur Potter, mais nous sommes le mercredi 2 mai 1928.

Harry regarda Queenie avec désespoir, mais l'expression de la jeune femme ne lui laissa aucun doute.

Harry Potter se retrouvait soixante-dix ans dans le passé.

Voyant l'air choqué du jeune homme, Albus Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air entendu.  
\- Miss Goldstein va vous soigner, et une fois que vous serez remis sur pieds, nous discuterons.

Queenie hocha la tête en souriant doucement et regarda le professeur sortir de la pièce.

Puis, elle força Harry à se rallonger et d'un mouvement de baguette le déshabilla, le laissant en boxer noir. Le jeune homme rougit violemment sous le regard scrutateur de la jeune femme mais elle ignora son malaise pour se concentrer sur ses blessures.

Harry était malgré lui fasciné par la sorcière. Ses gestes étaient envoûtants, et un instant, il repensa à Fleur Delacour. Sans cesser de nettoyer ses coupures, Queenie eut un petit rire.  
\- Non, je ne suis pas une vélane.

Harry eut l'impression qu'il allait se consumer sous la honte qu'il ressentait.

Il ressentit une légère brûlure lorsqu'elle fit se refermer les coupures qu'elle avait patiemment nettoyées.  
Puis Queenie émit un cri étouffé.  
\- Oh... Le futur est bien sombre.

Harry ne répondit, rien, sachant qu'elle le lisait dans sa tête directement. Alors, il lui fit un résumé de la dernière bataille en revivant ce qui lui était arrivé.  
La jeune femme s'était figée, les larmes aux yeux et Harry détourna le regard, pour ne pas lire de pitié dans le regard noisette.

Avec douceur, la jeune femme reprit ses soins, sans dire un mot.

Elle s'éloigna pour aller chercher un flacon de potion qu'elle lui tendit.  
\- Pour ton épaule.

Il la prit et la vida en grimaçant. La jeune femme lui sourit et crut bon de préciser son sentiment.  
\- Je n'ai pas pitié de toi.

Harry ne répondit rien, mais une vague de chaleur le traversa et il se sentit soudain mieux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'avis de cette sorcière inconnue lui était devenu important.  
Ses mains douces le firent s'asseoir et il se laissa faire. Elle nettoya son dos, s'attardant sur diverses blessures qu'il avait récolté au fil des années.  
Elle le soigna, puis soupira.  
\- Tu as quelques côtes fêlées mais si tu te tiens tranquille ça devrait aller.

Elle s'approcha de lui et passa un doigt léger sur sa célèbre cicatrice, le faisant rougir à nouveau.  
\- Cette cicatrice étrange... C'est lui, n'est-ce-pas ?

Harry ne répondit pas mais acquiesça, en pensant que Queenie Goldstein était une sorcière redoutable à sa façon...

Lorsque la jeune femme s'estima satisfaite des soins qu'elle lui avait apporté, elle fit venir d'un mouvement de baguette un pantalon et une chemise d'un placard à proximité.  
Harry enfila le pantalon mais après un vertige, Queenie prit le relais et l'aida à passer la chemise et à la boutonner.  
Ce geste si intime effectué par une presque inconnu le fit rougir à nouveau et il se maudit d'être aussi transparent.

Mais Queenie ne fit aucune réflexion et il nota que la jeune femme avait les joues légèrement rosées.

Elle lui offrit un sourire lumineux auquel il répondit ensorcelé par le charme de la jeune fille.

Elle passa le reste de la matinée à ses côtés, et Harry oublia rapidement sa timidité soudaine pour discuter avec Queenie. La jeune femme était d'agréable compagnie, et ils passèrent le temps à comparer leurs deux époques.  
Ainsi, Harry apprit que Queeny était américaine, qu'elle avait étudié à Ilvermorny. Elle avait suivi sa sœur et son ami, Norbert Dragonneau.

Lorsque Albus Dumbledore ouvrit à nouveau la porte de l'infirmerie, il sourit en voyant l'étrange jeune homme du futur discuter avec la jeune infirmière Queenie, comme s'ils étaient amis depuis toujours.  
Il laissa Harry lui raconter son histoire sans pour autant le laisser entrer dans les détails.  
Harry s'en étonna immédiatement.  
\- Mais Professeur, s'il était possible d'arrêter Voldemort avant qu'il ne devienne ce terrible mage noir... Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?  
Albus eut un léger sourire énigmatique.  
\- Nous ne savons pas pourquoi tu te retrouves ici, et mieux vaut faire en sorte de ne pas changer le futur, tu ne crois pas ? Ta vie est étroitement liée à cet homme...

Harry hocha la tête, l'air sombre. Queenie lui prit la main et le jeune homme lui offrit un léger sourire.

Les jours suivants, Harry rencontra le directeur Dippet. Celui-ci lui offrit de le loger en attendant de savoir s'il pourrait retourner à son époque.  
En attendant, Harry passait l'essentiel de son temps avec Queenie. Ils avaient pratiquement le même âge et s'entendaient à merveille.

L'habitude de Queenie de pratiquer la légilimentie sans y faire attention était déstabilisante, mais Harry finit par s'y habituer. Il appréciait énormément la jeune fille.

Dumbledore se tenait à l'écart de Harry. En apprenant qu'il aurait des contacts avec le jeune homme dans le futur, il avait décrété qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il en sache le moins possible. Il avait alors décidé de s'éloigner pour ne pas risquer de céder à la tentation de poser des questions indiscrète de ce que serait sa vie.  
Harry soupçonnait qu'il avait pris cette décision lorsqu'il avait laissé échapper qu'il avait assisté à son décès...  
Mais Dumbledore était aussi fantasque que celui qu'il connaîtrait des années plus tard et il lui avait promis assistance en cas de besoin.

Dippet avait fait en sorte que Harry ait le moins de contacts possible avec les élèves de Poudlard. Pour tous, Harry était l'amie de Queenie, et ça lui convenait parfaitement. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'expliquer qui il était à toute une foule.  
De plus, pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry goûtait aux joies de l'anonymat. Passé la surprise de son arrivée, personne ne faisait attention à ce drôle de garçon qui ne lâchait pas la jolie infirmière du regard...

Harry devait avouer que ses amis lui manquaient énormément, mais pour lui la vie était douce dans le passé. Il était un jeune homme normal et pour la première fois de sa vie on le regardait vraiment lui, et non plus la cicatrice sur son front.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait le choix de son destin. Voldemort l'avait renvoyé dans le passé, mais il ne doutait pas que Dumbledore finirait par trouver comment le renvoyer à son époque. S'il le souhaitait.

Il se promenait dans le parc de Poudlard avec Queenie quand la jeune femme s'arrêta brusquement.  
\- Tu n'as plus envie de partir, n'est-ce-pas Harry ?

Harry se tourna vers elle, et l'observa longuement. Puis il lui sourit.  
\- Effectivement, je crois que je vais rester un peu. Avec toi.

Les joues de Queenie rosirent légèrement et elle détourna le regard. Harry gloussa joyeusement, amusé du trouble de la jeune femme.

Il s'y était attaché, bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu le croire.  
Et il avait pris conscience que la jeune fille à ses côtés était devenu son avenir.


End file.
